In Another Place, In Another Time
by JamKaraLee47
Summary: *COMPLETE* Francie learns the truth. Will gets drunk. Irina acts all motherly. And Vaughn is just singing in the rain happy. However chaos ensues and it only a week after the fall of SD-6. Boy what a week.
1. A Few Hours Away

Disclaimer: ... I own my coffeemaker, mirror, bed, tv, laptop, but not the whole Alias idea. Otherwise I'd own a car, a pool, a mansion, etc. So I own the plot which isn't that original and a few characters.   
  
Feedback: Yes, please, it really makes my day well besides coffee.   
  
Spoilers: Unless Vaughn is ********* sometime soon, then no.   
  
Summary: SD-6 has been eliminated (it's a week after). What if Sydney now led a normal life? But would that normal life include Vaughn?   
  
Author's Note: I LIVE IN BROOKLYN, NEW YORK SO DON'T TELL ME I DON'T KNOW ABOUT NY!!! See ya later and please review!   
  
* * * * * Chapter 1 ... A Few Hours Away * * * * *  
  
Outside it was raining. But Sydney Bristow could have cared less. She was on a mission. A mission to start a new life. She stepped off the airport curb and clambered into a waiting taxi.  
  
"Where to miss?" grinned the driver in a classic New York accent.  
  
"Park Slope, Brooklyn," she sighed.  
  
They weaved their way through the heavy traffic and final past Grand Army Plaza. Soon she'd would be home. Technically it wasn't really home. Just a few floors and walls, some windows, but it was empty. No Francie to greet her at the door or Will to play Scrabble with. And definitely no Vaughn. Even then he was never actually inside her house. She winced at the thought of Vaughn. It seemed so long ago, even though she left L.A. a few hours before.  
  
  
  
* * * Flashback * * *  
  
  
  
Sydney was sitting in the debriefing room listening to Arvin Sloane drone on about the latest Ramboldi artifact. Of course, she didn't say anything and just nodded. Looking around the room she scanned Dixon listening intently and Marshall hovering near the corner preparing to go on in five.  
  
". so Sydney you and Dixon, will retrieve the manuscript in Sri Lanka at Mr. Wok's dinner banquet . Marshall?" Sloane concluded.  
  
"Oh yes. Umm now where is it. Here it is," exclaimed Marshall as he picked up a tiara and place it on his head, "An fine work of art made of diamonds of course."  
  
"Ahem" glared Sloane.  
  
"Right moving on." He removed it and pointed to the tip of the tiara. " Right here is a decoder for the safe. Just insert it into the wall unit and poof the numbers show up on the screen where the headband is. Now to the next piece, a pair of diamond studs that are not only fashionable, but transmitters. You know, Spy cell phones-" he chortled.  
  
But before he could continue, a swat team broke into the office shouting orders. One handcuffed Sloane, who was muttering something. Sydney just sat there too stunned to move. There, she was approached by a CIA swat team member who removed his visor. Sydney smiled as she looked deeply into those emeralds and gently allowed him to handcuff her.  
  
  
  
Outside the building, news crews swarmed over to Sloane and didn't notice the super spy climb into a police car only escorted by her handler. Finally a few blocks away, Vaughn broke the silence.  
  
"Syd?"  
  
"Mmm" she responded dreamily.  
  
"Its over. You're free."  
  
She gave him her famous dimple smile and happily affirmed, "It's good to be free."  
  
"You hungry? 'Cause I know this great pizzeria a few blocks from here," he stumbled over the words as if he were a high school boy asking her to the prom.  
  
"Joey's Pizza" she chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, were could get a pie you know, unless you rather get -" he babbled  
  
"The famous Joey's Pizza. Me and Francie have been getting their calls for years. Now why wouldn't I want to confront these insomniacs," she laughed at their inside joke.  
  
"Pizza it is then," stated Vaughn as he looked forwarded to his first date with Sydney Bristow.  
  
They pulled up to a small hole in the wall pizzeria and sat Sydney down as Vaughn got their pie. She had on a goofy smile as waited impatiently for her life to start one more time.  
  
Vaughn put the pie down on the table and sat in the booth across from her. "Hi, I'm Michael Vaughn, just ordinary Michael who currently is available.  
  
Sydney giggled and caught onto the game. "Hi, I'm Sydney Bristow, just plain old boring Syd."  
  
"I wouldn't find your boring believe me," he flirted with her.  
  
"Oh so would you prefer if I was super spy Sydney who could kick your sleezy ass," she cooed.  
  
And for the next two hours they sat and became reacquainted. She learn he was born in France and had a sister. He heard Sydney whine about her poor cat, named after the toilet paper man Mr. Whipple, who died to so called "mysterious" reasons. They talked of their friends and of high school, where Sydney gasped to find out that Michael was a complete nerd. He provoked her about probably being a cheerleader only to be light punched and hear "Are you KIDDING? I was the Captian of the Cheerleading squad, not just any cheerleader." Eventually, it got dark and a pizzaman calmly told them it was closing time. The picked up their belonging and marched outside.  
  
"Well, Michael as much as I have enjoyed this date," and she stressed the word Date, "Francie probably watched the news and thinks I'm in jail."  
  
"I guess this is the end, Miss Bristow," he held out his hand.  
  
She noticed his hand, but thought of something better. She cooed "All I get is a handshake, I've waited 4 years, I think I deserve a bit more, Mr. Vaughn."  
  
He gave her his trademark smile and leaned forward and kissed her. It was sweet and passionate, everything they dreamed for. After a few seconds he pulled away much to Sydney's disappointment. Seeing her frown, he remarked, "Hey, look what you get to look forward to for our second date." And with that he climbed into his car and drove out of sight.  
  
Love-struck, Sydney walked home under the stars only to find a worried Francie glaring at her from the front door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The flashback hasn't finished yet see our next chapter in a few days. Every three days I will update and present you loyal S/V shippers with a piece of heavenly goodness.  
  
~Stephanie 


	2. A Mother Never Known

Disclaimer: ... I own my coffeemaker, mirror, bed, tv, laptop, but not the whole Alias idea. Otherwise I'd own a car, a pool, a mansion, etc. So I own the plot which isn't that original and a few characters.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please, it really makes my day well besides coffee.  
  
Spoilers: Unless Vaughn is ********* sometime soon, then no.  
  
Summary: SD-6 has just been eliminated (week after). What if Sydney now led a normal life? But would that normal life include Vaughn?  
  
Author's Note: I LIVE IN BROOKLYN, NEW YORK SO DON'T TELL ME I DON'T KNOW ABOUT NY!!! See ya later and please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * Chapter 2 ... A Mother Never Known * * * * *  
  
  
  
(Continuation of flashback)  
  
"Well, if it isn't Sydney Bristow, international spy and backstabbing best friend!" sneered Francie from the doorway.  
  
"Francie, let me explain, please, oh pretty please!" Sydney pouted.  
  
"Stop that you look like a three year old," she chuckled but became more serious when she saw Sydney's strategy, "No way are you getting out of this mess, Syd." Francie ushered her into the house and pushed her into the nearest chair. "Tell me everything."  
  
And that's exactly what Sydney did. She explained why she had gone on all those "so called" business trips, minus the gruesome details. Emphasized on how she was determined to take down SD-6 in revenge for Danny by joining the CIA and even included a few extremely funny anecdotes about Marshall and his mom. Francie of course had one main thing on her mind.  
  
"So, Sydney," she had a mischievous grin on her face, "tell me about picture frame guy?  
  
Sydney had been anticipating this question. "Well, his name is Michael Vaughn and he was my CIA handler."  
  
"Oh is that all?" she interrupted sarcastically.  
  
"I'd think you would like him. He's really cute."  
  
"Goofy cute or hot cute?"  
  
"Definitely hot cute. Anyway, as I was saying before I was SO RUDELY INTERRUPPTED! He's French," Francie squealed and Sydney just glared, "He has the most adorable green eyes that you could stare into for hours and blondish- brown hair that had the I-just-woke-up-rolled-out-of-bed look."  
  
"You got it bad, hun."  
  
"I know and guess what? I just got back from a date with him."  
  
"Well, well you have kept things from me. I could have forgiven you for the whole work related scandal, but this, this you won't be able to live down," she laughed playfully, "It's good to have you back, Syd."  
  
"It's good to be back."  
  
They hugged and finally noticed it was already midnight. Francie said goodnight and marched off to bed glad to start over with her best friend. Sydney, however, had so much energy from today's excitement that she found sleep to be quite elusive.  
  
How could this have happened. I'm free to live my life without fear. I don't have to lie and best of all, I have the one person who matters the most. Michael Vaughn. She half smiled when she whispered his name. Sleep was closing it, but somewhere deep inside she had a nagging feeling that her happiness doesn't always last long.  
  
  
  
"Bzzzzzzp! Good morning Los Angeles it's 7:00 am and this is Vanessa Sanchez bringing you morning music non stop..first up is Ca-" Sydney groaned as she slammed the radio clock hard. Francie, wide awake and cheery, pounced on Sydney's bed furiously shaking her.  
  
"Ugh! What was that for?" she snapped.  
  
Francie ignored her tone and pushed her out of bed. "Come on, we're going shopping today. And you can't back out of this by staying you have to go on a business trip!"  
  
Syd shook her head "Don't you have to open the restaurant?"  
  
"I forgot, fine. I'll open the restaurant and close it shortly after lunch. That way we can hang out later. Meet me there at 3 " Francie was halfway out the door when she smirked and added, "Don't forget to bring the Michael guy."  
  
Sydney groaned. She knew if she brought Vaughn, Francie would taunt him with questions like 'boxers or briefs' or spilling out embarrassing comments like 'Syd might be a spy, but she hasn't had so much action in awhile if you know what I mean.' Then again if she didn't bring him, Francie would lock her out of the house and she would have to crawl in through the bathroom window. She picked the lesser of the two evils.  
  
After an hour of more sleep, she washed up and put on her jogging clothes. Passing a 'vet' she dropped him a coin and proceeded to her mother's holding cell.  
  
  
  
"Mom?" she questioned as she saw the sleeping figure.  
  
Irina stirred and noticed her daughter. For one moment they both catch a glimpse of their smiles as Irina proceeded to the glass wall. She spread her hand over the cold ice and is met with her daughter's. She refused to let her façade or her tears fall and managed to comfortably say:  
  
"How's life on the other side of the glass?" She not referring to the actually glass, but life after SD-6.  
  
Sydney understood her mother's crypt phrase and barely choked out "It's good, really good." She tried to hold back the tears, but a few manage to break her mental dam. "Who told you?"  
  
Irina smirked, "A certain young man came in late last night. He seemed quite happy after coming from a dinner with a friend."  
  
Sydney rewarded her with a dimple smile and brushed a hair from her face. "I'm glad he had a good time. I know I did."  
  
"Sydney," she paused it wasn't her right as a prisoner to warn Sydney, but she was entitled to as a mother, "I don't want you to get hurt." Sydney was about to speak up, but Irina pressed her fingers through the glass to her lips. "I hurt your father, and looking back I realized I also hurt myself in the process. That day," he voice now breaking," the day Laura Bristow died..she lost more than herself..she lost her husband and baby. I know you would never intentionally hurt Agent Vau-, Michael, but you have to understand both of you have been through a lot emotionally and physically. I guess, I just want you to take it slow."  
  
Sydney mutely nodded. For the first time in her life, the real Irina Derevko broke through. 


	3. First Impressions

Author's Note: Hey guys there's just a few things I need to say.  
  
I really hope you like the story That you're reviewing And that you understand some chapters will be posted before I get 15 reviews and others when I'm not conflicted with my schedule (i.e. track, swim, school, tests, classic high school dramas and helping find my friend's lost shoe...  
  
NOW ONTO THE STORY..  
  
  
  
* * * Chapter 3 ..First Impressions * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
***Present***  
  
  
  
Sydney's eyes shifted from one end of the house to another. A slight draft from an open window crossed the stark room. She contemplated on closing it, but she wanted to feel alone and cold. She just wanted to give I and cry. She paused a moment before tears flooded from her eyes. Pulling up a piece of the floor, she sat down and tried to restrain the overflowing tears.  
  
It's no use to bother trying to start over, she thought. Vaughn gave up on me. No, I gave up on myself, he just witnessed the fall of the 'Great Sydney Bristow.' "I didn't mean for things to happen!" she cried in anguished to the deaf walls, before succumbing to her pain.  
  
* * * Flashback (picks up where we left off) * * *  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" she questioned Vaughn.  
  
He simply nodded.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure?"  
  
"Syd, it's just your friend," he reasoned with a flicker of worry as she asked again.  
  
"No you don't understand. She isn't just MY friend. Francie will chew and spit you out just like that," she snapped her fingers to prove the point," She can waltz into your life and Francie, God knows Francie, she'll make you spill everything from your first pet to what you had for dinner last night. Quicker than truth serum. Actually, I'm amazed that SD-6 didn't hire her for interrogations."  
  
"Syd, you're babbling. After all they can't be that bad," he reassured her.  
  
"If you weren't so cute, I wouldn't keep you around," she teased. "I'm opening the door know, Michael, enter at your own risk."  
  
The door hadn't opened more than inch, but Sydney knew what was there. Francie unmoving as she listened to our conversation.  
  
"Geez, Francie you scared the crap out of me," Sydney exclaims as she pretends to dramatically faint.  
  
"Well, you must be Michael Vaughn," she holds out her hands and points to Sydney with the other, " I see you met your adamant stalker, who just never shuts up about you until four am in the morning-"  
  
"Francie." She blushes.  
  
"Ok, ok. I exaggerated. It was more like 2 am." Sydney rolls her eyes and Vaughn tries to muffle a laugh. "Well, are you two coming in because you're keeping people waiting."  
  
Sydney's face drained of color. "Oh, Francie tell me you didn't." She pleaded.  
  
"Didn't do what?" Asked Michael, but its too late because Will and Vaughn were in complete eye to eye stared down.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's wrong, Syd?," whispered Francie as she nudged her from the nightmare taking place before her.  
  
"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG! Both the guys who like me are beginning a death match. Couldn't you have at least warned me?"  
  
"I thought Will was over you? I didn't know and her seemed pretty excited to me him, but that could have been the Martel talking," added Francie cautiously.  
  
"He's drunk?" She kept her attention on the scene playing before her. Michael still standing a few feet from Sydney as if to jump in front a speeding bullet and will also standing, no swaying as he grasped the chair in front of him.  
  
Just then Will burst out laughing as he spotted Syd. "Hey babe," breathed as he closed in on her.  
  
"Will, are you ok?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
Will pointed too himself and then to Vaughn, "Me? I'm fine. I see you're fine with super Agent Vaughn here to protect you. What happened to us, babe?" He swung his arm around her waist and pushed her into him.  
  
The first thing she could think of was kneeing him in the groin, but then she remembered that this was Will, her best friend. Even if he was drunk, I wasn't Will Tippin's fault, it was the alcohol talking.  
  
However, Michael noticed this interaction and shoved him into the bar counter. "Stay the hell away from her," he shouted the anger and bile rising in his throat. Sydney and Francie just froze to shocked to speak. Then, someone screamed. Sydney turned to see the commotion and saw Michael stumbling backwards into a table with Will grasping the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Don't you tell me what to do!" His fist met with Michael's stomach only to have the favor returned by Michael with a punch into the jaw.  
  
Nevertheless, Will kept inciting Michael as he slurred, "Man, how can you love her, after all her mom killed your dad!"  
  
  
  
That was It, he not just insulting me, but Sydney as well. Thought Vaughn as he slammed Will onto the floor. Francie jumped in restraining Michael's new found strength as she shouted and screamed at the two nearly in tears. With the blood pumping in his ears, he never heard the door slam shut.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note:::::: ooh a cliffhanger what next? * grins evilly *  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	4. The End of the Beginning

Stephanie:: Hey guys there's less than three to two chapters left * boohoo * oh well I have a plan for another story that will be up in about a week or two called "Interventions". Anyway review; thanks a lot Cass, Purple Panda, Tennis Chick, and MystyAngel.  
  
I think this is my best work yet.  
  
  
  
* * * * Chapter 4 The End of the Beginning* * * *  
  
  
  
The sun had just begun its descent from the heavens and Michael still hadn't found his wounded seraph. Hi and Low, Downtown and Uptown, at Home and at the Warehouse, he searched the entire city of L.A and still couldn't find Sydney. Thoughts raced through his mind. 'What if she hurt herself? What if someone else had found her and left her body to reside in a ditch. No, Sydney would never let that happen, but than again she wasn't in her normal state.' Michael Vaughn tried to push those dreadful thoughts aside and remembered one place he hadn't checked. The one place Sydney Bristow ran to only to be comforted by her guardian angel.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile the tears freely streamed down her redden cheeks into the mass of water below her. The seagulls searched their sorrowful song in unison to Sydney's muffled sobs. She promised herself she would never cry again when she was her last time. But this time there was no will left in her cluttered mind. The time before she at least had Vaughn who promised to be there if he was needed, but deep down she secretly swore never to have Vaughn see her in the condition she was in. She was placed high on a pedestal before him and she never wanted to disappoint him by losing her balance and taking a fall.  
  
"'Man, how can you love her, after all her mom killed your dad!'" Those words raced through her head over and over. She couldn't believe, no she didn't want to believe those words uttered by Will, however she couldn't help, but question Michael's devotion to her. Then it struck her like a bullet. 'What if she was her mother? What if she toyed with Michael's affection without realization and would leave him in the dust like her Laur- , Irina did to Jack?' Too absorbed in her grief, she never heard the clank of shoes on the wooden planks.  
  
There at the pier where he first met her after her father's cancellation, she was a heap of clothes grasping the rail as if debating whether or not to end this tragic story now and here. Moments passed and the sun settled as a ship on stormy seas. The only clamor was the crash of waves against the wooden pillars standing tall and strong. Not a word was voiced until the hues of crimson and violet merged with the navy blanket of stars.  
  
"Do you come here often?" he asked as it he were a stranger.  
  
"Only when my world falls apart in my hands," she replied monotonously catching on to his psychology technique.  
  
"Its crumbling, how so?"  
  
"Nearly one week ago," she started only to discover her throat was dry, but she was determined to tell her tale even if her voice (and spirit) was breaking, "I rediscovered the love of a lifetime. He was supported, nurturing, god if he was a woman, I'd wish he was my mother," she laughed weakly at her hopeless attempt at a joke. "Anyway, I was head over heels, and the saddest part was I thought that maybe this relationship would work out. That all our conflicts, past and present, could be resolved.  
  
Then today, my friend reassured me that things were beyond our control, I would be destined repeat history and destroy his heart the same way my mother broke my father's." She resiliently held back the drops of pain and concluded in a sorrowful tone, "Sometimes, I wish there was a rewind button on life, but all there is an off switch and I don't think that I can let my friends suffer at my funeral. So there's only one option left."  
  
"Are you running away?"  
  
She nodded mutely.  
  
"Escape isn't a choice in life." He stated harshly.  
  
"I know. It might only be a fantasy and last only a few moments but it would be a dream I'd never wish to end."  
  
"So this is it." He said rhetorically as he surrendered to her decision.  
  
"Yes, I suppose it is."  
  
Desperate he pleaded, "Sydney-"  
  
"I'm sorry, Michael, but I can't love you," she paused frantically searching for the incentive to continue, "Not now, not here. Maybe," she prayed as she muttered the words, "maybe, in another place, in another time."  
  
Michael stared at his feet unbelieving, yet when he lifted his weary head she kept her promise and was nowhere in sight.  
  
  
  
* * * * * End of Flashback * * * * *  
  
  
  
She picked herself off the floor and walked swiftly through the house. She dried her bitterness on her coat sleeve and let denial flow through her veins. There were no memories here. No photos, or no hidden meanings amongst the sparsely decorated living room. Her life was a clean slate and nothing could revert her to the past.  
  
Thinking back to the open window, she decided to shut it along with life outside these for walls. Her rose tipped fingers glided along the ledge and leisurely locked in place. Her eyes, for one last time glanced the stormy weather than matched her mood. And in the corner of her she glimpsed a taxi pulling up to the curb.  
  
Her heart pounded against her chest as head tried to restrain all fleeting hopes of love. She peered anxiously through the rain, but the mysterious figure was shrouded by a large umbrella. 'Please, please, be him.' She prayed.  
  
Just then the umbrella dropped and was swept off into the wind. Another figure of a woman crashed into the man's open arms, only to envelope her in his embrace.  
  
At that moment all hope died and her heart lay strewn on the floor.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
AM I UNBELIEVELY CRUEL OR WHAT? Ask yourself this question match the answer to mine above: Is this truly the end?  
  
I'm using cryptic messages like Irina  
  
~Stephanie~  
  
One more chapter to goey 


	5. Taxi Revelations

Author's Note :: Hey guys the last chapter for this story is right before you.  
  
So why are you reading this author's note?  
  
Read it all ready!  
  
* * * *Chapter 5 Taxi revelations * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Sydney stumbled and fell to the barren floor. She wiped her tears on her sleeve while the other still clasped the windowsill. Figuring she had enough crying for the day she steadied herself with her dry hand and wiped the dust off her skirt. Lowering the Venetian blind, she glanced one lat time at the happy couple, almost oblivious to the other passenger stepping from the cab.  
  
  
  
He ran his hand through his blonde hair as the wind whipped his trench coat into the back of his legs. As the cab drove up he looked around the tree lined street and observed the 3rd street sign. "638 3rd Street," he muttered to himself. Turning to the left side of the street he braced himself for the oncoming wind that not even the trees in the park could minimize.  
  
"634, 366, 368." He counted to himself. Inside the brownstone's first floor window was a figure wiping her face. He smiled as she twisted her head towards the man he shared a taxi with. Just then her frown developed into her trademark smile.  
  
  
  
She sprung from the window and raced through the dank house to the door like a child on Christmas Day. Her head told her to stop, but her body had other motives as her legs whipped the crisp air. Flinging the door open, she paused as their eyes connected. Green to brown, brown to green. Heaven stood still. The torrent rain fused with sparkling tears. She pulled back her strand of hair out of her eyes and relocated it behind her left ear, the way she always did when she saw him. After eternity of waiting, she dashed down the steps into open arms.  
  
She open her mouth to speak, but was met with two comforting fingers on her lips. He held her close and kissed the top of her brow as she nestled her head on his chest. Every bit of anguish and grief was forgotten as they found safety in one another's arms. But every action has an end. Sydney pried herself from his reach and stared blankly into those emeralds. Words formed in her mind, but she couldn't gather them together to create a sentence.  
  
Once again Michael Vaughn saved the day as he began another silence breaker, "There was a plane leaving for New York City when I got there. So I figure what the hell, but when I arrived her I though maybe I'd drop by and say hello." He ended his explanation with a smile that was reserved only for Sydney.  
  
"Why are you really here?" she interrogated with a hint of uncertainty.  
  
"Back at the pier, you said that what we had could never work out there and then. Well where in another place, in another time, you said that too. Unless, you'd prefer to contradict yourself.  
  
"Michael Vaughn, you're a fool, but," she suspended her sentence in mid air as a smirk grew on her face, "I'm the biggest fool for leaving you." She leapt into his arms and he hoisted her into the parting clouds.  
  
The sun flooded the ground blinding the two. Minutes ticked by and they broke apart grasping for air.  
  
Then the flicker of relaxation faded away and every thought from the day before flooded back into her mind. She pursed her lips and cautious reopened a healing wound.  
  
"Michael?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How can you love, I mean, even after learning that my mother killed your dad? What if I hurt you the same way she hurt me and my father? What if you wake up one day and there's no one beside you? What if-?" she babbled on.  
  
"Shh." He cradled her in his arms and lifted her head so she could look him in the face. "You are not your mother, Sydney. You might have her features and blood in you, but you've made different decisions involving your life. I will always love you no matter what happens, unless," he finished in a comforting, but lowered his voice to a whisper and continued "you turn off the T.V. during the middle of the Kings' play-offs."  
  
"Vaughn, that will never happen," a smile crept on her face, "the Kings will never make the play-offs, the NJ Devils are a shoo in."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aww! A cute little joke to end the drama. Plus the NJ Devils always when the Stanley cup (even though I prefer the NY Rangers).  
  
Hope you enjoyed being pushed off the edge of the sit and read my upcoming story Interventions.  
  
~Stephanie~ 


End file.
